


【兔格】Crazy in love

by Gorepromise



Series: Julian/Antoine fanfic [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: *旧文补档 有改动*预警:十二岁年龄差 伪舅甥 有车*感谢阅读 不喜勿入
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Antoine Griezmann
Series: Julian/Antoine fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014279
Kudos: 4





	【兔格】Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档 有改动  
> *预警:十二岁年龄差 伪舅甥 有车  
> *感谢阅读 不喜勿入

–  
格列兹曼坐在沙发上，和面前的小孩玩着大眼瞪小眼的游戏。

三分钟前。

“你一定是在开玩笑，Manon…不……”格列兹曼皱着眉毛对着电话那头说道。

他无奈地放下手机，叹了口气，坐到了沙发上。

“你好，Julian，我是你的舅舅Antoine.”格列兹曼面带微笑地对着小孩说道。

小孩以一种略带成熟的口气回复道:“你好，Antoine.”说着，朝着格列兹曼眨了眨眼睛，有些婴儿肥的脸上露出一丝笑容。

格列兹曼看着小孩闪闪发亮的眼睛，带有怨气的话都哽在喉咙，化作一声重重的苦叹，“以后我们就是难兄难弟了。”

虽然辈分有些不对。他想。

–  
“Antoine，我要喝牛奶。”

“Antoine，我要吃小蛋糕。”

“Antoine………”

Antoine，Antoine，Antoine!

格列兹曼在心里已经把自家老姐骂了一万遍了。

她居然让一个刚刚二十岁的弟弟照顾一个不满十岁的小屁孩？！

“Fuck…”格列兹曼低声骂道，又转而高声回应Julian，“我知道了，Jule！”

–  
照顾孩子的最大痛苦就是晚上的夜店时间被硬生生地取消了。

“喂…你们去玩吧…我要呆在家陪Jule……”当格列兹曼赖在沙发上，又一次拒绝朋友的邀请，再一次被朋友们嘲笑为“保姆”的时候，法国人已经没有兴致和朋友们斗嘴了。

他厌厌地挂了电话，望向沙发另一边的Julian，小孩已经睡着了。

格列兹曼无奈地笑笑，关上电视机，轻手轻脚地走近小孩，将他抱了起来。

“Antoine…”Julian眯着眼轻声喃喃道。

“我在。”格列兹曼回应道，抱着小孩走向卧室。

–  
假期过去大半，格列兹曼没有像过去那样经常派对，他自己都不相信，他竟然渐渐适应了“保姆”生活。

“Manon…你准备什么时候回来？”格列兹曼低着头，手指敲击着桌面。

“假期快结束了，我还要工作，不能每时每刻都照顾Jule……嗯好……那过几天你来接Jule回家吧……”

格列兹曼挂了电话，转头正要走出卧室时，他看到了站在门口的Julian。

“Jule？”格列兹曼走近Julian，蹲下了身子。小孩眼里蓄满了泪水。

“我不能和你在一起了吗？”小孩闷闷地说道，用手揉了揉发红的眼睛。

“假期要结束了，我还要上班啊，小兔子。”格列兹曼笑着捏了捏Julian的脸颊。

“那我……以后假期里还能来找Antoine吗？”

“可以啊，”格列兹曼说道，“只要你想。”

–  
Julian被Manon接走了，房子里竟显得有些冷清。

格列兹曼的生活又恢复了往常，只是工作之余的娱乐活动明显地减少了。

一年后，格列兹曼准备公司上市的最后一个假期，他打电话给了Manon，询问Julian的近况。

“我们正准备送Julian去德国学习…他一直吵着要见你……”

“去德国？”格列兹曼有些惊讶。

“嗯 ，因为我和Lucas要在德国工作，所以Julian也要和我们一起去。”

“好吧……你们准备什么时候启程？”

“三天后。”

–  
格列兹曼赶到机场时，正在登机口的张望的Julian一眼找到了他，高兴地冲他跑过来。

“Antoine!”

格列兹曼开心地张开双臂接住了他，“Hey!”

“Antoine，我要去柏林了…”

小孩眼里的光暗了几分，格列兹曼亲了亲他的额头，“别担心，你会在那里认识很多有趣的人的。”

Julian乖巧地点点头，“再见，Antoine.”

格列兹曼对着他笑了笑，然后冲Manon和Lucas两人挥了挥手。

–  
“今天的会议推迟到明天早上七点。”格列兹曼对秘书说道，有些焦急地看了看手表。

“好…”还没等秘书说完，格列兹曼便从座椅上弹了起来，拿起外套就往门口走，最后还不忘冲着秘书小姐眨眨眼:“Thank you Marine~”

–  
“Manon，我已经到机场了……我已经将近十年没见Jule了，怎么找到他？”格列兹曼整了整领带，全然一副商业精英的模样。

“你没怎么变就好。他说他还记得你的模样。”Manon在电话那头笑道。

“Antoine？”身后传来一声极富有磁性的声音，格列兹曼应声转身。

“Julian？”格列兹曼挂掉了电话，仔仔细细地打量了一遍面前这个比自己高出半个头的大男孩。

“你真的是Jule？不会是骗子吧？”格列兹曼睁大眼睛，捏了捏德拉克斯勒的脸。

“Antoine，你还是那样，一点没变。”德拉克斯勒笑道，“以后我可就要赖上你了。”

–  
“Antoine，起床啦！”

“Antoine！要吃早饭喽！”

格列兹曼烦躁地把脸埋在枕头里。

德拉克斯勒见法国人没有起床的动静，轻手轻脚地打开了格列兹曼的卧室门，然后猛扑到格列兹曼的床上，喊道:“起床了！”说完便大笑起来。

格列兹曼涨红了脸，拿起枕头扔在德拉克斯勒怀里，气道:“你这孩子！”

“今天你不是还有会要开吗，我做了早饭，一起吃吧。”德拉克斯勒说道。

他看着格列兹曼脱掉睡衣，露出白皙光滑的背部，又迅速地穿上白衬衫，眼神暗了下来。

“我要换衣服，你先去餐厅等我。”格列兹曼像是感受到了背后的灼热目光，侧头说道。

德拉克斯勒有些慌乱地点点头，将怀里的枕头放在床上，走出卧室。

等格列兹曼洗漱完毕时，德拉克斯勒早已坐在餐桌前。

“这都是你做的？”格列兹曼问道，心想当年的小屁孩成长得可不是一般得快。

“嗯。在柏林，Manon和Lucas很忙，我又吃不惯快餐，只能自己动手做饭喽。”德拉克斯勒努努嘴，随即咧开嘴笑道，“我还记得你当时照顾我的时候，做个饭差点把厨房都炸了。”

“没想到你还记得。”格列兹曼笑道，“一晃你都长这么大了……”

“别说话和老头子一样。”德拉克斯勒说着，用手指抹去格列兹曼嘴边的油渍，“你比我大不了多少不是吗？”

“十二岁？”

“…哇哦，那可真不得不说，Antoine，你长得可真年轻。”

格列兹曼笑了起来，蓝色的眼睛里闪着光。

–  
“今天的会就结束吧，散会。”

待人都散了之后，格列兹曼双臂撑在桌面上，用手轻按着太阳穴。

“咚咚—”

“请进。”格列兹曼没有抬头，只是闭着眼睛休息。

皮鞋声越来越近，然后是一阵衣料摩擦的声音。

“…累吗？”

听到德拉克斯勒的声音，格列兹曼睁开了眼。

“不是让你在办公室等我吗？”格列兹曼抬头看着坐在会议桌上的德拉克斯勒，搭在桌边的长腿轻微地晃动着。

“我见你还没有回办公室，所以想来看看。”德拉克斯勒耸了耸肩。

“没事。”格列兹曼站起身，正对着德拉克斯勒，伸手摸了摸他的头发，正准备收回手时，德拉克斯勒却抓住了他的手腕。

“Antoine.”他的声音低沉得有些吓人。

“嗯？”格列兹曼一惊。

“我已经不是孩子了。所以有什么事，你可以和我说。”德拉克斯勒脸上已全无笑意，他凑近格列兹曼，直视着他。

“好。”格列兹曼看了他一眼，又垂下眼睑，答应道。

两个人沉默了一会，直到德拉克斯勒跳下桌子，拉住格列兹曼的手说道:“走吧。”

–  
格列兹曼觉得，现在的德拉克斯勒像是舅舅，而自己像个被照顾的孩子。

每天早上，德拉克斯勒都会早早起床，晨跑后做早饭，然后去卧室叫Antoine起床。

今天也不例外。

“Antoine~”德拉克斯勒俯下身凑近格列兹曼，笑道，“不起床我就要咬你了…”说完，低下头咬了一口格列兹曼裸露在外的脖颈，还用舌头舔了一下。

格列兹曼一个激灵就清醒了，耳朵通红涨得通红，他拉高被子，叫道:“喂！”

德拉克斯勒努了努嘴，露出一双puppy eyes，看起来十分无辜。

“今天是周末，我要睡觉。”格列兹曼直接把被子盖过头顶，整个人都钻在被窝里。

“起来和我一起去晨跑嘛~”德拉克斯勒撒娇道，他坐在床边上，硬生生地扯下格列兹曼的被子。

“…你怎么这么大了还撒娇啊…”格列兹曼眯缝着眼睛看他。

“不然…你给我一个早安吻，我就不烦你了。”德拉克斯勒厚颜无耻道。

“…你都快二十岁了，为什么还这么幼稚。”格列兹曼干脆转过头去，闭着眼睛继续睡觉。

“你原来都会给我早安吻的。”

“那是你小的时候。”格列兹曼回过头鄙视地看了他一眼。

“不。”德拉克斯勒干脆耍起了赖。

格列兹曼被他烦得没有办法，坐起身，说道，“把脸伸过来。”

德拉克斯勒开心地把左脸颊凑过去，等格列兹曼靠近的时候突然转过脸，吻上了法国人的唇。

“！！！”格列兹曼一惊，忙推开德拉克斯勒。

德拉克斯勒用舌尖舔了一下法国人的上嘴唇，趁格列兹曼还在呆愣状态时，赶紧逃之夭夭:“我去晨跑了！！！”

格列兹曼彻底清醒了，他愣了一会儿，用手揉了揉自己凌乱的头发，然后做了一个深呼吸，试图平静自己过快的心跳。

“Fuck…一定是单身太久的缘故。”

–  
“Boss，离你的约会还有三十分钟。”Marine走进办公室，好心地提醒道。

“Oh,谢谢你的提醒,M…看来我得走了…”格列兹曼看了一眼墙上挂的钟表，已经六点了。

他不紧不慢地敲着电脑键盘，完成工作后才推开了办公室的门。

德拉克斯勒正和几个年轻的实习生聊天，几句话就把几个女孩逗得直笑。他侧头，正好看到格列兹曼出办公室。

“下班了？”德拉克斯勒站起身，靠在桌边。

“今天有事，不能和你一起回家吃饭了。”格列兹曼走到他面前，说道，“还有，上班时间，不准聊天。”说罢，用手指轻轻地依次敲了一下几个女孩的头。

蓝眼睛里盛满了笑意，惹得几个女孩脸色泛红。

德拉克斯勒的表情冷了下来，一双深色眸子直盯着格列兹曼离去的背影。

–  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”旁边的侍者拉开座椅，格列兹曼坐下说道。

“没关系。”女人笑道，“Chloé Martin.”

“Antoine Griezmann.”格列兹曼露出一个微笑。

“Manon常常提起她亲爱的弟弟。”Chloé将一缕头发别在耳后，端起酒杯，朝格列兹曼挑了挑眉，然后将红酒一饮而尽。

格列兹曼只觉Chloé举动有些奇怪，他自知酒量不好，却不能拒绝女士的邀请，只能将杯中的酒喝完。

Chloé看着他这一举动，红唇一勾，对侍者点了点头。侍者会意，将食物呈上。

“经营公司真是一件极其困难的事，不是吗Antoine？”Chloé说道。

“是的，这太需要精力了。我想我几乎把所有的注意力都放在公司上了。”格列兹曼耸了耸肩，露出一个苦笑的表情。

“公司上市三年，我感觉自己已经衰老了五岁了。而且根本没有时间关注自己的个人生活。”Chloé有些撒娇意味地嘟起了嘴。

格列兹曼低下眼睛，微微笑着不做声。

约会进行得很顺利，如果不是德拉克斯勒来搅了局的话。

“Hey,Antoine.”德拉克斯勒露出一口白牙，装作偶遇的样子。

“你怎么来了？”格列兹曼的两条眉毛皱在了一起。

“Julian？”Chloé故作惊喜道。

“Chloé？你怎么也在这？”德拉克斯勒坐在格列兹曼旁边，眼底露出一丝冷意，但随即被掩盖过去。

“我们…我们在…”不知道为什么，格列兹曼竟然有些心虚。

“在约会。对吧，Antoine？”

格列兹曼瞥了一眼德拉克斯勒，发现那人勾着嘴角，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他时，飞速低下眼睛，抬眼对着Chloé报了一个微笑。

德拉克斯勒和女人聊得火热，格列兹曼在一旁有一茬没一茬地搭着。他的衬衫已经黏在了后背上，大脑有些混乱。他晃了晃头，努力保持清醒。

“怎么了？”德拉克斯勒注意到了格列兹曼的不对劲。

“没事，就是有点头晕。”格列兹曼回道。

德拉克斯勒抬眼看了一眼对面的女人，冷冽的眼神让Chloé心里一颤。

“不介意我们离开吧，Chloé？”

女人扯出一个微笑，看着德拉克斯勒揽着格列兹曼的腰走出餐厅。

待两人开车走后，Chloé狠狠地将手中的红酒杯摔在了地上。“Julian Draxler.”

–  
“为什么要和她约会？”德拉克斯勒冷着脸，两手扶着方向盘，不去看副驾驶座上的人。

“为什么我不能和她约会？”格列兹曼只觉头脑发昏，身上燥热，可自己这口气儿还是没顺下去，便狠狠地回呛到。

“你知道她是谁吗？你知道她想干什么吗？！”德拉克斯勒提高了声音，把格列兹曼吓了一跳。

“别那样和我说话，别忘了我是你的舅舅！”格列兹曼将衬衫上的两个扣子解开。怎么越来越热了，他想。

“…是啊，我的好舅舅。”德拉克斯勒冷笑道，“那请您好好想想您现在是怎么了？嗯？很热吗？”

德拉克斯勒的反问让格列兹曼静下了心来，之前他都一直在和德拉克斯勒生闷气，没仔细想自己身体的变化。现在想来，是那个女人！

燥热感一波比一波来得猛烈，格列兹曼羞愧不已，紧闭着眼睛，背对德拉克斯勒。

–  
“下车！”德拉克斯勒冷着脸，抓住格列兹曼的手腕就往前走。

冰凉的手指触及皮肤，像囚牢之人获得了自由一般，格列兹曼感受到了前所未有的清凉。

他甚至萌生出了一个危险的想法，他想要更多。

他想起了那天清晨的吻。他的心化成了一滩水，却不能解眼前之渴。他喜欢德拉克斯勒，他想要他。

恍惚之间，格列兹曼被人甩上了床。

“Antoine.”德拉克斯勒压了上来，冷笑着说道。“我知道你现在很想要，所以…我满足你。”

不等格列兹曼回应，德拉克斯勒便吻住他的唇，啃咬起来。

起初格列兹曼有些纠结，他试图推开身上的人，却被德拉克斯勒一手抓住两手手腕摁在床上，“你越挣扎，我越喜欢。”

有那么一瞬间，格列兹曼觉得自己从来都不曾了解过德拉克斯勒。

德拉克斯勒扯开格列兹曼的衬衫，白皙地胸膛已成浅红色，他舔了舔唇，俯下身去咬胸前深褐色的两点。

他的一切都让自己如此着迷。德拉克斯勒想。

“嗯…”格列兹曼舒服地发出了闷哼声，他用手轻抓着德拉克斯勒的头发。

“你很喜欢这样？”德拉克斯勒调笑道。

格列兹曼没有理他。

随着皮带扣发出一声清脆的响声，两个人终于赤裸相见。

德拉克斯勒迫不及待地吻住格列兹曼，享受着十年来只在梦中出现过的场景。

格列兹曼被吻得迷迷糊糊，眼角流出一滴晶莹的泪珠。

德拉克斯勒顺着脖颈向下吻着，他用舌尖舔着法国人的乳头，右手伸向床头抽屉，拿出润滑，挤了些在手指上。

“你的卧室还真是什么都有。”格列兹曼轻轻喘着。

“以防不时之需。”德拉克斯勒示意他将腿张开，格列兹曼捂住眼睛，乖乖照做。

“我不想让你受伤。”

冰凉的润滑进入火热的甬道，格列兹曼忍不住缩了一下。

“宝贝，再等等。”德拉克斯勒吻了吻他的额头，又伸入了两根手指。

“唔…”格列兹曼的身子想要向前动，却被德拉克斯勒固定住了腰。

修长的手指在小穴中抽动，格列兹曼红了眼，用手抚慰自己的前端。德拉克斯勒一手抓住格列兹曼不安分的手，手指从法国人身体里抽出，搂住格列兹曼的腰，趁他不注意，猛得一翻身，将自己和他的位置颠倒过来。

“自己来。”

格列兹曼涨红了脸，心想现在德拉克斯勒露出一排白牙的样子真欠揍。

“快点。”德拉克斯勒拍了一下法国人的屁股，手感不错。

格列兹曼羞愤地瞪了德拉克斯勒一眼，可是那湿漉漉的眼神一点杀伤力都没有。

双方僵持了一分钟，最后以格列兹曼的失败而告终。格列兹曼只好握住德拉克斯勒的性器，慢慢坐了下去。

“Fuck…”格列兹曼轻骂出声。

而德拉克斯勒却是舒服地呼了口气，“宝贝，你还没坐下去呢。”

可恶。这小兔崽子也太大了。格列兹曼想。他本想慢慢来，却被德拉克斯勒按住了腰。

“啊!”格列兹曼惊叫一声，“我……”还没等他骂出口来，身下人便开始了动作。

“啊……”格列兹曼被顶得说不出话来。他闭了眼，眼角闪着泪光，仰起头，喘着气，时不时传出些破碎的呻吟。

“宝贝，你自己动动。”德拉克斯勒说道，果真停下了动作。格列兹曼微微睁开眼，宝石般的瞳孔让德拉克斯勒痴迷不已。

因为动作的停止，格列兹曼的后面有些胀痛，他的大脑叫嚣着，他想要更多。于是，顾不上羞耻，他开始上下动着。他索性闭上眼，不去看德拉克斯勒调笑的目光。每一次动作都更加深入，发出啪啪的响声。

德拉克斯勒看着格列兹曼微皱起眉毛，轻咬着的嘴唇，和脸颊上流下的汗水，没有一处不令他着迷。

本只属于梦中的场景，终于成了现实。萦绕在耳边的低喘声使得德拉克斯勒的性器又涨了几分。他动了起来。

“Antoine，你知道你有多迷人吗。”德拉克斯勒一手抚摸着格列兹曼的胸膛，一手扶着他的腰，不至于让他从自己身上摔下去。

“啊…啊…”格列兹曼的声音变了个调。德拉克斯勒自知找对了地方，加快了动作。

当格列兹曼失神地盯着德拉克斯勒小腹前的白色污浊时，德拉克斯勒笑了。

“转过身去，Antoine.”德拉克斯勒的声音像是有魔力一样吸引着格列兹曼。

性器从湿热的甬道中滑出，有些失神的格列兹曼背对着德拉克斯勒，坐在他的大腿根处。

“稍微抬起来一些。”德拉克斯勒命令道。挺翘浑圆的臀部微微抬起，暴露在他的眼前。

直到此时，格列兹曼才回过神来 ，“你要干什么？”

“当然是继续啊。”德拉克斯勒笑道，拍了拍白皙的臀瓣，将自己的性器送了进去。

“我…啊…”格列兹曼叫道。

“还是得你自己动，宝贝。”德拉克斯勒用手大力揉捏臀瓣，留下了五个红色的指印。“这是你今天的惩罚。”

格列兹曼回头看了德拉克斯勒一样，那人还是笑着，他真想狠狠地打碎那人洁白的牙齿。

最终格列兹曼还是屈服在他自己的欲望之下。

从德拉克斯勒的视角看，格列兹曼的身材曲线是极其性感的:略宽的肩，极窄的腰，挺翘的臀部。白皙的臀瓣碰撞着德拉克斯勒的小腹，碰撞的抖动使得德拉克斯勒眼睛发红。真他妈性感。

“哈…”格列兹曼喘着气，侧头对着德拉克斯勒轻声说，“动一下…Jule…”

“什么？”

“我说让你动一下！”格列兹曼咬牙切齿道。

“嗯？”德拉克斯勒勾唇一笑，明知格列兹曼要求的原因，可却迟迟不肯动作。

格列兹曼只觉得自己的脑仁嗡嗡作响，他的后穴涨得发疼。身子微微向前趴，双手撑在床上，臀部抬起再坐下。

“Jule…嗯…”他再次侧过头去，仅剩不多的羞耻心让他眼睛低着，不敢去看德拉克斯勒的脸。

格列兹曼的嘴张着，宝蓝色的眼睛里蒙上了一层水汽。德拉克斯勒觉得自己再坐怀不乱可就真不是男人了。他便搂着格列兹曼的腰微微直起身，动了起来。

“Grizi，你可真漂亮。”德拉克斯勒红了眼，一次比一次更加深入。

“唔…啊…啊啊…Jule…”格列兹曼的手握住床单，身体的重量全部放在了上半身，好让自己承受德拉克斯勒的攻击。

“Antoine…”两人同时发出一声低吼，发泄了出来。

“你终于属于我了。”

–  
格列兹曼再醒过来已经是第二天下午了。

转过头去，对上一双深棕色的眼睛。

“我——”格列兹曼差一点爆了粗口。

“醒了？”德拉克斯勒挑眉笑道。

“……”格列兹曼的大脑飞速运转，他回忆起了昨夜。

我靠，我竟然和我的外甥睡了。

格列兹曼的脸倏地红了，他一时不知道该说什么。

德拉克斯勒凑过来，搂住他光裸的腰，把脸埋在他的颈窝深深吸了口气，说道:“你可要对我负责…”

我靠，明明是你操我，怎么你一副受害者的样子。格列兹曼心想。

“我可是你…”法国人刚想说，便被德拉克斯勒堵住了嘴。

“我是认真的，Antoine。更何况我们也没有血缘关系。你是我舅能怎么着，不也被我操了吗？”

你听听…这都是什么虎狼之词。格列兹曼挑眉。

不过最终，格列兹曼还是乖乖屈服了。

END.


End file.
